Flipped
by survivedfromheaven
Summary: When Levi moved into his new neighborhood, he wasn't expecting for a little brat to develop the biggest crush on him. Nor was he expecting, ten years later, to do the same. However, ten years later, the little brat that liked him so much may not like him so much anymore. Levi/Eren (Main), Eren/Jean (later chapters) AU
1. First Impressions

Summary: When Levi moved into his new neighborhood, he was never expecting to meet a brat who'd develop the biggest crush on him. Nor was he expecting to return those feelings ten years later. However, ten years later, that little brat who liked him so much may not like him so much anymore.

Pairings: Levi/Eren, Eren/Jean

Rating: T currently, M for later chapters (maybe)

* * *

Levi sat in the back seat of the small and sleek black car. He stared outside the window, looking at the passing trees and small critters scattering around. Sometimes, his eyes would become hypnotized and unfocused and he'd find himself blinded by a green screen. The silence was nice, the silent humming of the car as it drove down the empty road in broad daylight. The young 7-year-old didn't mind it at all.

His eyebrows stayed furrowed, motionless throughout the long, silent car ride. It never bothered him much because it was just natural for him. It was natural for him to look like he was restraining from murdering everyone, although he never was really plotting everyone's demise. His face was simply molded like that.

After several minutes passed, Levi noticed the awkward tension slowly fill the air. His parents were never much on good terms with one another. Even if they had decided to try a new, there was always this moment when the awkwardness just built up. Although they tried so hard to fall back in love for the sake of their little boy, their hearts just weren't molding together like how it should be.

Levi knew what was going on. He was a child, but he wasn't oblivious to his own parent's feelings. He could just _feel_ it radiating from them. He'd gotten used to it. He knew that was why they were moving.

Maybe they thought that if they moved from their old house that harbored harsh words and cold conversations, and into a new house, maybe they could restart. Levi knew better. He knew it wouldn't work for once a feeling of love is gone, it never comes back.

His silver eyes squinted a tad, noticing that he was no longer looking at the green foliage. He found himself overlooking a small town. Cozy little houses, each right next each other. He knew this was the kind of neighborhood where everyone knew everyone and they had barbeque parties every Sunday and everyone went to church.

They drove and turned every now and then and Levi was already completely lost in their neighborhood. He noticed many people running around in their front lawns, playing, laughing, and throwing a Frisbee to their big, typical dog.

They made several turns and as they turned onto the street where their house was, Levi met a pair of eyes staring right back at him. It made him jump a little, but his emotionless expression stayed the same. Those eyes were a pair of large, well, Levi didn't even know what color that was. Maybe like a blue and green mixture. Like pouring in that pretty ocean water with vibrant green leaves and mixing it all up to make this strange color that was really obnoxious and it made Levi want to vomit.

Levi stared at the tiny boy with the gross eyes and big smile that blinded him. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours and when Levi's car finally passed the boy, Levi just looked back to see the boy still staring at their car in what looked like amazement and happiness. That color made Levi nauseous and he swiftly turned back in his seat and didn't even look out the window anymore.

Just two houses down from where that boy was standing, they came to a stop.

Levi found himself repeating the words, 'Dear God, no. Please don't let this be our new house.' He swore to every living being in the sky and below the dirt that if he had live _two_ houses from that disgusting color of eye, he wouldn't even know what he would do. And it seems that _was _his new house.

"This is our new house, Levi. 81 South Maria Drive." Levi watched with squinted eyes as his father and mother got out of their expensive car and straight to their trunk which held all their personal belongings. The moving truck followed them with all their furniture and mattresses and Levi watched as the truck came to a stop beside their car.

Levi grabbed his backpack which held all his belongings, swung it around his shoulder, shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned around to just go straight into their new house until, as he turned around, he was greeted with tiny body that harbored those disgusting colored eyes. Levi was just about to tell the tiny boy to go away and leave him alone until his parents noticed the boy. By God's sake, he was screwed.

"Oh, what's your name, little boy?" His mother came to the scene and proceeded to talk sweetly with the annoying brat. Levi wanted so badly to just storm off and maybe choke the brat with a vice grip hold around his tiny neck.

"Eren!" The little boy shouted his name with the passion of a thousand suns and Levi felt himself gag a little when the boy continued to stare at him with that grotesque eye color. Levi looked the brat up and down, assessing his little _problem_ and when Levi noticed Eren's mud-filled shoes which dragged mud all across their new driveway, Levi felt a nerve snap. The seven-year-old refrained from lashing out at the tiny boy when he saw his mother crouch down to the brat's height level and ask him several questions.

"How old are you?" The voice of Levi's mother was sweet when talking to Eren and the boy smiled at the woman.

"3!" The boy jumped in joy at announcing his age to the world and Levi rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Is there something you'd like?" Levi refrained from telling his mother that the brat probably couldn't understand the second question, but he was caught in surprise when the brat spoke up.

"I want to help you move!" Eren shouted with enthusiasm and Levi just furrowed his eyebrows a little move and crossed his arms. Levi thought Eren had not heard the second question and just looked away. His mother gave a gentle smile to Eren and looked back at their several boxes.

"Well, Eren, thank you for wanting to help us. If you want-!" She was cut off by the brat who was proceeding to announce the thing that he would very much like. Rather, Levi should've said, _want._ Levi watched as Eren pointed a chubby finger at him and Levi scowled at the action.

"I want him!" Levi's eyed widened by a centimeter of a fraction at the statement and he watched in horror as his mother snickered a little. His father had turned to look at the event taking place currently and looked questioningly at them. Levi thanked the gods when he just turned around to whatever he was doing before.

'_What on Earth is this kid thinking?!_' Levi thought with stinginess and he stared his mother down with the coldest eyes and his mother knew just what he was trying to say.

"Well, I'll tell you something Eren," Eren perked up at the woman's voice, "but it's a secret." Eren perked up even more when he heard it was a secret. He leaned in close to hear the supposed secret. Levi watched them fool around and he glared at the brat with muddy shoes. His steely silver eyes were just imagining how easily he could just kick the brat away and send him home crying his gross eyes out. The more Levi stared at the boy the more he wanted to throw up. He watched with less than amused eyes at the two's childish act of sharing secrets and acting like it was big deal.

Levi saw his mother whisper into the brat's ear and he watched with absolute livid eyes as the boy giggled and blushed and Levi just wanted to throw his arms in the air and groan in annoyance. But he didn't. He knew how to control himself. He gripped his arms tightly as they finally stopped whispering.

Levi can't even remember, in all his years of living, never having someone bother him _so much._ Just watching that brat giggle and blush was enough to make him want to _rip_ his hair out. It was so hard to restrain himself from doing so.

His mother stood up and looked at him. Levi looked at his mother and then back at Eren.

"What is he still doing here." It wasn't even a question. No, it was a _statement_. He could see his mother smirk and he watched as Eren proceeded to run off to their car and attempt to grab a big box. Levi watched with an expressionless face and his mother smiled softly.

"Better go help him," she walked into their new house, "wouldn't want him breaking anything."

Levi, for once, groaned out loud and watched his mother leave with a large grin on her face. There was _no way_ he was going to help that annoying, dirty brat and so he proceeded to shove his hands in his pockets, walk to the curb of the road, and sit down.

It was quiet for a while except for the little sounds of a three-year-old boy struggling with a box but Levi didn't mind. He simply ignored the little groans of the little Eren, closed his eyes, and droned everything out so he could hear nothing but nature. That was, until a loud crash of glass breaking was heard.

His eyes snapped open and he whipped around so fast to look at what that brat had done, his back cracked in several places. He didn't wince, no. He stood up and walked speedily fast to Eren's side who was currently on the floor of the driveway and it was very evident he had been carrying a _fragile_ object and tripped. _Tripped._ Holding a _fragile _object. He felt like choking the boy but he didn't. No, Levi breathed in and out slowly, counted to ten slowly in his head, and picked up the box Eren had dropped.

Eren looked at him with the biggest eyes ever and Levi looked away. He wasn't even going to make eye contact. No. He was going to control himself. Levi stormed into his new house with the box and set it down with a clash. Thing was already broken.

His mother looked at him with amusement in her eyes. Levi glared at her until he heard little footsteps making their way towards their kitchen. Levi directed his flare at the brat who was currently carrying two boxes.

"Why is he helping us? He's so annoying. I want to throw up." Levi stated and the annoyance was crystal clear in his voice. He didn't care if the boy heard him. He just wanted to let them know how aggravated he was with the social situation, but it didn't seem like they cared any because Eren just set the boxes down, looked up at him, and smiled brightly. Levi's eye followed the brat as he ran back outside to get more boxes.

"He's helping because I told him a secret." His mother held up a finger to her lips to indicate she wouldn't tell him. Levi scoffed and saw the brat come back in. He'd repeat the same process of putting the boxes down, looking up at him with a smile, and run back outside.

"Tell me the secret." Levi commanded his mother. His mother simply laughed and told him she'd tell him later. Levi huffed at that.

'_Yeah, right. Later.'_ Levi already knew that 'later' meant 'five years from now.'

He watched Eren for about 10 minutes do his dirty work. He didn't care. As long as Eren wasn't smiling, laughing, blushing, giggling, or being gross anywhere near him, he was fine. Just _fine._

Levi huffed and turned around, walking outside of his house, proceeding to sit down on the two steps leading to his front door.

Of course, there would come a point when those boxes would dwindle down to nothing and he'd be forced to walk Eren home. His face automatically seemed to scrunch up into a look of murder. His mother and father were outside currently talking to the moving guys and he'd been sitting on the steps leading to his front door just watching the several events going on.

Eren giggled as he ran up the steps with a hop and Levi just watched him in silence. The boy was ecstatic. What of? Levi did not have an answer. And not having an answer for that made Levi suspicious and uncomfortable.

Eren had finally set the last box down with a cheerful hurray and scurried over to where Levi was sitting. Levi noticed a little body plop itself down next to him and his face turned into one of his infamous ones. The "this little brat" face. A new one he just made up recently. He scooted further to the right, inching closer to the brick wall, and Eren proceeded to scoot just as much with him. Levi continued to scoot to the right and he soon found himself pressed against the wall.

His skin began to itch and felt as though there were bugs crawling under his layer of flesh as Eren was flushed against his whole left side of his body. Eren kept giggling and blushing, pelting him with questions of what color he liked, what food he liked the most, and all those little useless questions.

Levi was frozen in place. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to screw something up which would result in him being even closer to that little brat, so he froze. His parents seemed to notice because he saw his mother point in their direction and soon his father was also looking at him with an amused look on his face. Levi wanted to murder everyone there. Just release himself from this embarrassment and go to a world where no little brats existed.

He only knew the brat for like an hour, but that hour was enough to tell Levi that he could not, not by the power of a million suns, _ever_ get along with that brat called Eren. First impressions are lasting ones.

After several minutes of this torture, his parents had finally come over (after their laughing fit) and told Eren he had to leave. Levi was very pleased with this turn of events and felt relieved, of course his face did not show it, and felt like kissing his parents to death.

'_This brat is finally leaving!' _Levi's thoughts were in pure joy because this brat would _finally_ be leaving and _nothing_ could make Levi happier.

But before Levi could feel true bliss, Eren, in his moment of sadness, wrapped his little arms around Levi's and pouted. Levi's breath hitched in his throat.

'_This brat is touching me.' _

"But I don't want to…" Eren's eyes filled with tears and the only thing Levi imaged was vomit mixed with tears and he felt a gag coming up, quickly turning his head to the right so he wasn't looking at the trigger. His parents lightly chuckled at Eren's very expressive emotions but nonetheless convinced Eren to unlatch himself from Levi.

Levi felt like he could breathe now in peace. He breathed out a sign of relief and didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath.

Levi stood up just as Eren had done and was about to walk into their house to get away from Eren until his mother referred to him and he stopped in his tracks to glare at them and what they were doing.

"It's okay, Eren. I know you don't want to leave, but you can come back again tomorrow!" Levi felt his eyes widen in fear and he glared at his mother who merely shrugged it off. Eren smiled brightly at that and giggled, looking back at Levi.

"Yay! So I get to see Levi-kun again!" Eren smiled at Levi and Levi gagged while turning away swiftly into his house all the meanwhile slamming the door in Eren's baby face. Eren's smile fell off his face and turned into a small frown. Levi's mother seemed to notice and tapped Eren on his tiny shoulder so Eren would focus on her. She reassured him with a smile and motioned to the now gone Levi.

"He's just tired, is all. I promise you, Eren, he _definitely _wants to see you again tomorrow!"

Levi's father snickered a little and his wife glared at him from the corner of her eye, shutting him up. Eren smiled again, thinking of Levi and scurried away to his house, just thirty seconds away.

Levi stormed into his room and crawled into his bed. He was very angry. He was also very relieved. Sure, Eren was gone now, but he'd come back tomorrow and Levi wasn't even sure how to feel about that. His parents made it seem like it was their duty to make him feel miserable.

His eyes widened a fraction when recalled his parents. They had smiled hadn't they? He heard his parents happily chatting in their living room. No doubt about Eren and his little endearing of Levi. His parents hadn't really happily looked at each other, chatted with each other, or any of that since Levi could remember.

And who was the cause? _That little brat. _

Eren had made his parents smile a fraction of the time they had even set foot in that neighborhood. However, the same couldn't be said for Levi. That little brat made Levi want to throw up at the sight of him. Made him freeze in his place when he saw Eren approaching him. Made Levi's skin crawl when Eren smiled at him.

Levi shivered in his bed and he instinctively curled up in his sheets even more.

'_How the heck am I supposed to deal with that little brat tomorrow.'_

* * *

Wow, sorry guys this sucks so much. Literally, I get such a great idea and then I write it and then it turns into crumbly shit that doesn't even make sense.

Well, anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

My stories do get better the more I write it because I get a lot more passionate about it so please stick around with me unless you really don't like it. Please review and favorite! It fuels my passion to write. :)


	2. First Day of First Grade

So, not a lot of interaction between Levi and his little obnoxious brat today. They do have moments at the beginning and end of the chapter though. However, Levi does meet some cute, new friends in his first day of first grade!

Also, if you see any cute first grader pronounce something wrong, it's not a grammatical issue. It's a first grader not knowing how to say the word and I find that extremely adorable.

Anyway, please enjoy this very long chapter! Please review and give me feedback, ideas, and reviews! I LOVE that stuff. However, if there _are _grammatical issues within the sentences, please alert me and I'll definitely fix it.

* * *

The day following the events of Levi meeting an obnoxious brat who he hated was also just as sickening for the mature, moody seven-year-old. Eren had been just as annoying and prone to disaster as he had been a day before and Levi swore he did not pray the night before that Eren would become much more mature in less than ten hours. His prayers were not heard.

Eren had helped them unpack the things inside their boxes like the little things. Little things like lamps, plates, and things that were necessary for them to continue living in a house and not be labelled as 'cavemen.' But those little, necessary things were also _fragile_ things. Levi had now deduced that Eren plus fragile things was not a good combination for it would end in broken glass and little cuts over chubby fingers.

Levi would be forced to bandage the little Eren and Levi would be stingy and gingerly when placing the bandages because he did not want to touch the brat. Those filthy Eren germs could plague him. Infect him. Make him sick and ill. Make him vomit and turn insane. And Levi did not want that so he used tweezers he found in a box to place the bandages on the little brat and the little brat merely looked at him with such happiness in his vomit colored eyes that made Levi feel very uncomfortable. Made Levi shiver and want to hurl.

Eren giggled the whole time beside him and eventually the little brat's mother came to visit them for once. Levi already knew this woman was very lenient because she let her three-year-old chubby son spend almost all day with these new neighbors who were complete strangers to her.

Her name was Carla. Carla Jaeger. She was beautiful and most definitely peaceful Levi deducted. Carla had the most prettiest eyes he'd seen and Levi could only fathom where Eren got his ugly eyes because those eyes made him want to turn himself inside out and break his neck. But her aura was very calm and soothing. Even Levi had felt somewhat relaxed around her. His parent's had stopped glaring at each other and just ignored one another all in all and that made Levi somewhat pleased.

Eren had clung to his mother and not him, for once in his life, and Levi felt relieved. At least now, that little brat wouldn't be infecting him with his tiny, contagious germs. Levi would stand there as he watched both their mothers talk, Eren clutching onto Carla's dress, and he'd get _very _bored just staring at this typical family-meeting-family scene so he'd turn around and walk to his room. He'd pretend he was asleep so maybe he could get out of talking to that obnoxious brat. Levi would do _anything _to get out of talking to that brat.

Eventually, Levi's efforts seemed to have worked because Eren and Carla had left with an apology saying that it was dinner time for them. Levi never felt so _happy_ in his entire life.

The following weeks passed quickly. But not for Levi for he had felt that those several weeks felt like an eternity. That brat continued to go to his house and as much as Levi hated it, he could not just _slam _the door on that brat's face as much as he wanted to. His parents would ground him into the ground until he was completely devoid of skin and muscle. He knew that for a fact. His parents loved Eren with a passion, probably even more than Levi himself. They coddled Eren when he stormed away from that brat. Soothed Eren when he got a scratch on his arm or finger. Levi wasn't sure if that fueled his hatred for Eren even more, but for some reason, he'd hated Eren even more than usual. Either way, that brat was going to get it in the very far future.

Eventually, the day came where Levi would soon be getting up very early to go to a thing called first grade. That fated time of life when Levi's mother would dress him up, but she didn't and Levi thanked the gods for that. Levi would get up, take a shower and rid himself of all germs living in his room and on his body, select an outfit for the day which really consisted of black and white clothes, and made sure his hair looked decent. He'd go to the kitchen where he'd find a decent looking breakfast waiting for him and since his parents both had jobs now, he'd have to walk himself to school. Not that he minded.

Levi walked to school and he actually kind of liked it. It was silent, save for the few children who ran past him catching up with their friends. Levi stared at the cement while he walked, his eyes focusing on fallen leaves. Some few cars passed by holding little children and the droning car engine kind of made Levi feel calm as well. He liked this kind of scene. The peaceful, albeit lonely, scene and Levi did not mind the lonely part one bit because that was how Levi liked it.

After some minutes, Levi had found himself nearing his new grade school. He looked up from the ground to the school focusing his gaze on the school's name.

'_Huh.' _Levi thought as he read the sign. '_Trost Elementary School. Home of the ? The heck are those?' _

As strange as that mascot's name was, he didn't find it in his willpower to care enough so he just walked right into the little elementary school. He scanned the school first. He didn't want to make a mistake and enter the wrong classroom and make a fool out of himself.

While Levi stared at the school while mapping it out, his face had been retorted into that infamous murder look of his and although it was natural and he never noticed, he didn't really notice the tiny children gasping and running away from anywhere near five feet of him. The school was one tiny little packed school.

The first and second grades were in the front rooms, third and fourth right in the middle, and fifth and sixth were all the way in the back. Not too many classrooms actually.

'_Easy enough.'_

And just when Levi was about to walk into his classroom, room 10, just when Levi was about to sit in his seat with his name tag on it, just when Levi was about to not talk to anybody and not care about school life or anyone in it, someone had the _audacity_ to run into him.

Levi stumbled and he'd been bumped straight into the wall. He blinked quickly in shock at the sudden movement and the fact that someone had _touched _him and he whipped his head very quickly to look at the cause of this _terrifying_ turn of events. He was greeted with a girl, just about the same age as him with glasses on her round and blushing face who was breathing very rapidly in excitement. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he noticed she was very ecstatic about _something. _That something he did not know and so he was left very and utterly confused.

The girl seemed to be looking for something because she was looking in a general area ahead of them and kept whipping her head left and right to see if she could find it. She eventually gave up and her blush died down and she _finally _looked down at the thing she bumped into and _finally _noticed she'd run straight into a human being. A very moody one at that.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry for running into you, little mister! I didn't mean to! I swear! I was on a _hunt_ for something and I just got caught up in the _whole_ adventure and…" The girl rambled on and on and Levi growled at her indicating for her to get to the point of the whole thing and she seemed to catch on because she stopped rambling.

"My name is Hanji! Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet you, little mister!" The girl announced in a loud voice that brought lots of glances to them and Levi felt very uncomfortable with that. It seemed like this _Hanji_ girl liked to grab attention. Levi did not like that. Nor did he like that nickname she gave him because he was not _little. _

"My name is not _little mister_. You got that, _crappy glasses?"_ He had felt very angry and very cunning in that moment for he'd created a horrible nickname _just_ for her and he'd even felt scary at that moment, even to himself. Man, was Levi proud of himself.

But once again, it seemed as though Hanji did not feel his ferocity because she'd merely laughed it off, and boy did she think it was funny because she was on the floor slapping her leg. Levi did not understand what her deal was.

'_What was so funny about what I just said?' _Levi thought to himself as he watched Hanji laugh her lungs out with a look of pure, utter confusion because by god he was very confused by her. No one has _ever_ made Levi _so_ confused in his poor little life.

After some minutes passed and Levi just stood awkwardly beside the girl, he deemed it useless trying to hold a conversation with this glasses girl and proceeded to swiftly walk away from her into his classroom. That was an official plan, until Hanji _finally _got up from the floor, wiping her tears from her eyes, and proceeding to follow Levi.

"Gosh, little mister! That was really funny! Then tell me little mister… What's your _real_ name?" Hanji asked Levi as they made their way into the classroom and Levi just planned on ignoring her because so far, out of the two people he'd met here (Two people being that obnoxious brat and crappy glasses here), she was better than Eren but not _normal_ enough for Levi to really feel comfortable talking to her. Hanji seemed to have been struck with an idea because she worded an 'Oh!' and proceeded to quickly take his hands into hers and beam a laser of happiness directly at his face with her smile and boy did Levi feel like he needed eye surgery after that.

"We should be _friends!_" Hanji shouted at him and Levi didn't even know how to respond because one, his mouth was slightly agape at the statement and two, he'd _never_ had any friends. Not even in kindergarten. No, he was that one silent kid in the back that no one paid attention to. Hanji stayed quiet and watched him intently beaming happily at him waiting for a 'yes'.

Levi felt very awkward in that situation and he was kind of torn between just outright refusing her and saying yes. Sure, he could ignore her and be lonely throughout his entire school life, or he could say yeah, sure because why not?

"My name is Levi."

And soon enough, Levi found himself sitting in his chair right next to Hanji Zoe, his new _friend_. Hanji looked so excited and Levi sat still in his seat while Hanji kept fidgeting in her seat and turning around so she could look at all the colorful school posters and such.

"Wow, little mister! It's so cool how we sit next to each other, like wow! What a big coincidinc." Hanji continued to talk about how cool it was that they could sit next to each other in their little group. Levi looked around the classroom. There were several little groups, each group was at least 5 or 6 desks.

Levi looked at his missing group members so far.

'_Okay. So we've got Mike, Nanaba, and Erwin.' _Heck kind of name was Nanaba? Severely reminded Levi of the fruit, banana. Oh, well.

"Little mister! Look at that cool doll!" Hanji called him once again by that retched nickname and Levi growled at her, but she just merely looked confidently at him which clearly told him she wasn't going to stop calling him that.

"Could you _please_ not call me that." Levi asked. Well, no, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, actually, little mister, since we're friends we can call each other nicknames! I," she gestured very dramatically to herself and Levi rolled his eyes, "get to call you," she gestured her hands very exaggerated to his whole body, "little mister! While you," she repeated the motion, "get to call me," once again she repeated the motion only this time to herself, "crappy glasses!"

It seemed as though Levi would not get enough of this and he merely sighed in annoyance and just shrugged. Was it even worth it? Hanji giggled and looked around the room once more. The teacher was in his desk, sorting out papers and writing things. He was somewhat old but he had a gentle look on his wrinkly face. Levi merely looked away and focused his attention on something else.

Levi felt a crook in his spine and he kind of wiggled in his chair expecting for it to go away, but it stayed there and he found it annoying. It was like a glitch in his spine and it sure made him feel grumpy because it stayed there for at least five minutes until the classroom began to pile in with young first grades and that distracted him.

Hanji shook his arm violently and he just glared at her. Hanji looked excited as she noticed two people coming to sit down at their table. Levi looked at where they sat down.

'_Looks like Erwin and Mike are here.' _

Hanji happily greeted them and Erwin, a blonde-haired boy with a scrawny looking body, merely sat down and greeted her back, only not as enthusiastically. Mike was quiet but all the meanwhile sniffing everything that he came in contact with and it was very strange for Levi but it seemed as though Hanji and Erwin didn't mind because both of them were talking about their day so far and how they were feeling about their 'new adventures in first grade.'

Levi wasn't focused on them because his spine was now bothering him really badly. Erwin seemed to notice because he noticed Levi's expression change and saw Levi squirm in his chair a little, shaking his back out. Hanji followed Erwin's look to Levi and Mike simply sniffed, making a small smirk.

"Does your back hurt…" Erwin glanced around his desk looking for his name tag, "Levi-kun?"

Levi sighed in annoyance and reluctantly said yes because it was the truth and after all, honesty is the best policy right?

Hanji raised her hand quickly with an "Ooh! Ooh! I know how to fix that!" and Levi questioned in his mind why she even bothered to raise her hand because why? Hanji proceeded to twist her back and Levi scrunched his face at the motion. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. Hanji then explained the motion in full detail.

"I was actually eating pizza with my dad one day and then he twisted around like this and his back broke and I asked him why he did that and he said because it gets rid of the crooks in his spine and so I was like okay!" Hanji explained the event of her father's broken back and Erwin just looked at Hanji slightly amused.

"I don't _actually_ think your dad broke his back, Hanji-kun…" Erwin chuckled.

"Oh."

"Anyway, why don't you try that, Levi-kun? I'm sure it'll help?" Erwin suggested and Levi kind of just did it because he might as well. Everyone seemed to be telling him to do it so why not?

He wrapped his hands around his chair and twisted his back. It cracked several times in several different places and it was severely loud. Hanji and Erwin kind of just backed off a little when they heard the loud scrunching noise, but nonetheless asked if he was okay now.

Levi nodded and felt kind of relaxed now that his back wasn't crooking up and getting all stiff.

Eventually, after several minutes of the class getting settled in, the teacher finally spoke up interrupting all the little conversations.

"Okay, so my name is Mr. Pixis. I am old, yes, but I am not of the mind. I am your teacher for the rest of year. I hope we all get to know each other well." Levi rested his face on his hand and zoned out. He didn't really care about this enough to listen to he merely nodded off into space. Eventually, Hanji pulled him out of space and whispered to him.

"Looks like Nanaba didn't come today." Hanji pouted with sadness because that was one less friend today and Levi kind of just patted her awkwardly on her back and she merely smiled a little towards him and Levi kind of just went back to what he was doing. Nanaba would probably come tomorrow.

Class was seven hours long. The first two hours were meeting people and chatting. Levi stayed where he was while Erwin, Mike, and Hanji kind of just chattered themselves away from him but he didn't mind. After about half an hour of sitting there with a bored expression, Hanji had dragged him from his chair and Levi wanted to claw his way back to that comfortable chair, but Hanji had an iron grip on him.

He'd met another group table consisting of a sweet girl named Petra Ral, a snobby boy called Auruo Bossard, a polite boy named Gunther Schults, and a mature kid going by Eld Jinn. Levi was surprised that he sort of, could maybe, tolerate them.

The next hours consisted of group naming and group activities which, in Levi's opinion, were really boring and incredibly useless but hey, he wasn't the teacher.

They'd named their group the Survey Corps. No one in their group really even knew what those words meant, but Mr. Pixis had put random words on the board and told them to put two words together. He said they'd be learning those words later in the year and Levi just put two and two together and bam. Survey Corps.

Some other groups made Military Police and Stationary Guard. Levi supposed they all sounded alright. Decent.

The day was over in a flash and Hanji, Erwin, and Mike all said their goodbyes to him. Well, Mike rather sniffed his goodbye. Levi was walking out of his classroom and was just about to walk outside of Trost Elementary to start walking back home, but was stopped by a little figure. Levi stopped dead cold in his tracks.

'_What is this little, obnoxious, annoying brat doing here.' _

"Levi-kun! Ohayou!" Eren snuggled his face into Levi's leg and Levi had shivers running up and down his back. This was _not_ a good feeling at all. No. Levi swore he was going to rip that brat to shreds, that was, until he heard a light laugh come from behind him.

There was Carla Jaeger in all her peaceful glory. Levi stiffly turned around to view her.

"I'm sorry, Levi. Eren's actually going to kindergarten tomorrow and we came a day early to see his classroom and talk to his teacher. Today was all of the elementary student's first day, huh?" Carla spoke to Levi explaining the situation and Levi found himself wondering something.

"Wait. Why… Why is Eren _here_ if he's going to kindergarten?" Levi asked. He was already dreading the answer and didn't want to come to terms with the truth when it was uttered.

"Oh, didn't you know? The elementary and kindergarten are actually connected. So," Carl motioned for Eren to come to her and Eren pouted and hugged Levi's leg tighter making Levi's breath hitch in his throat, "you'll be seeing Eren everyday as well. Of course, not during the school day but that means you can see each other before and after school! How nice is that? I know how much Eren adores you!"

Levi audibly gulped and all he could see was red. Why did Carla have to tell him that? Why did she have to tell him so _nicely _and why did she act like Levi liked Eren just as much as Eren did him because he _didn't_.

Levi looked down so slowly and cautiously at the little, new kindergartner. Eren smiled happily and he snuggled his little face into Levi's leg and Levi swore he squeaked a little bit because in all honesty, Eren was _retched _and _grotesque_.

'_This brat is going to be the end of me.'_

* * *

Okay so, Hanji and Erwin and Mike make an entrance! As well as Petra, Gunther, Auruo, and Eld! Of course, I can only have so many words in each chapter so this is the end for this very Levi-centric chapter. All these other characters will have** lots of roles of in this story** so watch for them.

Very little interaction between Levi and Eren this chapter but the next chapters will have plenty, as well as bits of Levi and his new cutie friends hanging out! Who doesn't love Levi and his whole squad just having fun times together and _not_ dying because I do!

Well, anyway, I'm getting more passionate about this story so **please, _please, please, PLEASE_ give me feedback, advice, ideas, or anything concerning the story** because I will gladly take it into account! Also, if you guys want, _I _**could add some side couples**. But only if you guys **_suggest _**them. If you don't, then I will never. Ever. Know. And then I will feel very, very guilty. But if you guys want it _strictly_ Ereri, just tell me.

I feel like this story is developing fast, though. Tell me if you guys think I'm rushing it or if I need to do anything with my story. PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE, YA'LL. _

Well, anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. And I don't know why but I've been thinking about making Carla and Levi's mom lesbian for each other. Which is _really weird _and I don't know where that came from but hey. You know, it was a maybe. And at one point I accidentally put 'muster' instead of 'mister' when writing my cutie pie Hanji's nickname for Levi and all I could think of was Levi with a mustard costume on and I just.

Also, the story side picture thingy belongs to **cute-secrets-sketch** on tumblr and I wanna give her/him all the credit because those pictures of all the characters in those modern outfits made me swoon and I loooveee Annie's outfit because thigh-highs and shorty shorts! **Check her/his art out because it will give you an idea of their high school clothes. **

Also, if you'd like to follow me on tumblr to keep up with the story, my URL is **fuuckingtitans** and the story updates will be** tagged as ftflipped** because fic: flipped is filled with other random posts so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in a couple days!

_Also, please review. I see a lot of follows and favorites and I love that but *whispers* review. Reviews are so beautiful and they give me passion. Lots of it. But don't leave a review if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion._

Also, if you guys noticed Levi not cursing, he's in first grade so he doesn't know how to use them. As they get older, he'll become that sassy, hot bastard he is.


	3. I'll Make You Happy

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the support and feedback! I appreciate it! Please enjoy this chapter! I wrote this really late, and sleepily, so if there are any mistakes or grammatical issues, please tell me!

* * *

Levi woke up in the early bits of morning. School was today, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. Levi sat up in a very dazed and disheveled state, looking around the room slowly. His room was empty. Clean and pristine. That's how he liked it. He looked at his alarm clock which he didn't even need because he woke himself up.

"Seven o'clock." He mumbled to himself and slowly got on his own two feet.

School started at 8:15 A.M. and it stayed that way until sixth grade. For high school, the bell rang at 7:43 A.M. and the end of the day was 2:43 P.M. He was not excited for that.

After showering and making sure everything in his room (which, take note, is not a lot except for a computer and some Windex) was clean and exact, he proceeded to go downstairs to have his daily breakfast. His routine was almost the same every day. It was very repetitive. He didn't mind it though; it made him feel like he was on schedule and on time.

Levi ate his toast and fruit, grabbed his backpack, and stormed out. His parents were always working, but if they kept a roof over his head and food on his plate, he didn't care. Levi didn't mind the loneliness. He seemed to bask in it.

As Levi was about to walk away from his house, a call of his name stopped him. He froze and he turned around. There was Carla Jaeger standing in all her glory and warmth, and next to her was a little boy. Levi knew _exactly _who that little kid was. He knew who that little brat was, the brat who didn't know the definition of personal space and annoyance. If Eren's name was in a dictionary, it would be right next to the words annoying and dangerous. Who knew what that kid would get himself into.

"What is it?" Levi asked, trying to sound polite and praying in his mind that it didn't have to do with the brat standing next to her.

"Oh, I was just hoping you could take little Eren to school with you." Carla said softly and Levi pursed his chapped lips.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I can take him, but I was really hoping to be able to finish my house work before he got out of school…" Carla explained and Levi felt this emotion swell up inside him and before he knew it, he was walking to school with a little brat.

Levi noticed the brat was fidgeting and toying with his sleeves. He was also particularly quiet today and that put Levi into an uncertain, cautious, and even _nervous _mood.

'_What is this kid's problem?' _Levi asked himself in his mind and he just stared at Eren for almost an eternity until he finally decided to speak up. He even stopped walking.

"Okay, brat." Levi watched as Eren's head sharply looked up and he noticed sweat dripping Eren's face. Man, was this kid dying or something?

"Uh… Uh, well… It's- umm… It's nothing!" Eren stuttered out and he was fidgeting even more and Levi just wanted to kick Eren's face in.

"Oh, it's nothing. Okay," Levi wasn't stupid, "well, if you happen to be fidgeting and sweating even more, it's probably nothing." Levi concluded and began walking, Eren following in tow still nervous and silently muttering incoherent things.

"LEEEVIIII!"

Levi stopped and squinted. He looked around. Eren doing the same, only more frightened and nervous. Levi's eyes widened a fraction as an ecstatic, brown-haired girl wrapped herself around him in a large hug and Levi stiffened.

"Hanji."

"What is it, Levi? Oh, and good morning!"

"Get off. Now."

Hanji groaned in disappointment, but followed the orders nonetheless. Hanji looked him up and down and then to Eren.

'_Oh, God. No. Don't notice this brat. No. You will regret it for the rest of your life.' _

His thoughts were in vain for Hanji was already asking the brat what his name and his favorite color and his favorite word and Eren was confused and scared and Levi almost felt pity for the boy.

Almost.

"His name is Eren. Eren Jaeger." Levi stated because the boy was flustered.

"Awww, Eren! You're so _cute!" _Hanji pinched Eren's cheeks and Eren mumbled and squirmed under her grasp. Levi ignored it. It wasn't worth the effort to stop her. Plus, the brat deserved it.

"Good morning, Levi." Erwin walked next to Levi and it seemed that Hanji, Erwin, and Mike were all walking together until Hanji ran away.

Levi nodded at Erwin and Mike. At least, these guys weren't as hyper as Hanji in the mornings. Levi didn't know if he could handle her.

"Morning, Erwin." Levi nodded his head towards Mike who reciprocated the action. Looks like the party of two turned into a party of five. Levi sighed and rubbed at his temples. All this sudden loudness made his head hurt and he reluctantly began to walk, leading the others.

Levi and Erwin found it easy to communicate as they walked to their new school and Hanji was bouncing in happiness commenting on the sky and foliage, Mike sniffing, and Eren still looking just as nervous as he was before.

A few minutes passed until Hanji exclaimed something no one understood. It was all just a bunch of sentences mixed and Levi just squinted at her until she finally pointed at what she was talking about. Hanji ran off and came back, dragging a whole group of kids. Levi recognized them.

"Look! I found them!" Hanji said happily.

"Good morning, everyone!" Levi recognized the hazel-eyed girl as Petra. Levi seemed to relax at her soft voice. Following her was the whole gang consisting of Auruo, Gunther, and Eld. Levi found himself chatting it up slightly with the rest of the group, making small comments here and there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Eren wasn't fidgeting as much. Most definitely not sweating as much, Levi thanked the gods because that was retched and disgusting. Petra, Hanji, and Gunther were talking to Eren. Only this time, Hanji wasn't pelting him with questions. Eren was smiling brighter and brighter after every second and soon enough, _everyone _was talking to the little brat. Levi rolled his eyes.

Petra was holding Eren's tiny hand and Eren was beaming in happiness. Levi found that Petra had this soothing aura and even Hanji had calmed down, reverting to happy comments and light skips to her steps. Levi didn't mind this. Levi squinted. If only that _brat _wasn't here, soaking up all the attention and giggling like a little school boy. Levi growled and just swerved away from the large group of kids.

"So, Levi. How on _Earth_ did you know that adorable boy?" Hanji asked, leaning towards him and Levi had to hold his breathe because he could smell hers and he did not like it. They were currently sitting in their table groups in their classroom and Hanji thought it was natural for her to invade his personal space.

"He's a_ brat_. A brat who's my neighbor. That's_ it_." Levi stated as he shoved Hanji away. She didn't pay attention to the action and just smiled. Erwin and Mike were silent as they averted their attention the two sitting in front of them.

"Well, he was adorable! Oh my _gosh_! We should have play dates with him!" Hanji shouted and Levi noticed how it was more to herself than them.

Levi grunted in frustration. She was never gonna get the idea that he hated the brat. "Look. I don't like that brat. I like being alone. We're not gonna have play dates." Levi said roughly and saw as Hanji deflated a little.

"Come on, Levi! Don't be like that! We're friends,_ remember_?" Hanji said in a less excited voice, but it still held the positive attitude she always had. He applauded her not backing down. She was persistent. He liked that.

Levi grunted as a response, not fully willing to admit defeat, but Hanji seemed to get the idea because she smiled brightly at him and averted her attention to the other members of their little group.

"Eren_ is_ quite adorable," Erwin stated and Mike nodded. Levi growled. Did everyone honestly think that that brat was cute? It was getting on Levi's nerves.

"Whatever. He isn't my business." Levi gruffly said. Erwin chuckled and Mike smirked. Levi turned away and stared at the clock for the remainder of the morning until their class started.

Considering it was the second of school, Levi wasn't surprised to know that they were still getting comfy in their new classroom. They did social activities in which Levi did not socialize until he was reluctantly dragged by a certain girl to their group.

The day passed quickly for Levi. The bell rang and every kid was storming out their classroom door, rushing to get home and play and not do homework. Levi took his time in packing his things, never noticing the people around him.

"Levi!" A familiar voice resonated through Levi's ear and he jumped. He was most definitely _not_ expecting that. Levi closed his eyes and turned to look at her, putting his backpack on.

"We should all walk home together!" Hanji suggested and Levi noticed that the whole group was there. Petra, Erwin, Mike, Eld, everyone. Levi sighed in annoyance.

"We should!" Petra said, agreeing with the ecstatic Hanji. "We can get to know each other even more!"

Her sweet voice seemed to move everybody within their hearts and before Levi knew it, he was being dragged by Hanji putside. He didn't have a choice did he? Not with Hanji he didn't. Levi sighed in annoyance as they walked into the school's corridor. He spoke quietly with Erwin and Petra. Hanji was bouncing up and down talking to basically everybody, Gunther and Eld were chatting it up with Auruo.

Levi felt his lips twitch, but shrugged it off. It was nothing. Nothing to pay attention to, and that was how he ignored the warm feeling in his chest.

They walked out of the elementary building, and Levi stopped as he felt something tug on his shirt. Levi stopped in his tracks and the other did as well. They looked at him in confusion and Petra smiled when she saw what was holding onto Levi's shirt.

"Aw, Eren!" Petra giggled and she walked up the tiny boy. Levi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when Petra spoke the retched name. He just wanted to kick the brat across the country and get on with his life. But, it didn't seem that was happening anytime soon.

"What are you doing here, Eren?" Erwin asked softly as to not scare off the younger. Levi was still standing stiffly, back to Eren, face retorted into a strong grimace.

"My mommy said I could- I could talk with you!" Eren said happily, his eyes filled with sparkles. That seemed to make everyone swoon because they all smiled and laughed, Auruo being the exception as he simply smirked and crossed his arms.

Levi just glared harder at empty space and Hanji seemed to notice, for she placed her hands on his shoulders and twisted him so he was facing Eren. Levi stared at Eren and Eren did the same. Only difference was, Eren was smiling and blushing whilst Levi was glaring and looking at the kindergartner like he was a speck of dust.

"There! Levi, talk to Eren!" Hanji said and Erwin smirked in his direction. Everyone was quiet and anxious, waiting for their moody friend to say something.

Levi growled in the back of his throat. He sighed. He grunted. He smacked his tongue on the top his throat. He was stalling and everyone knew it.

"Just say something, Levi," Hanji whispered in his ear. Levi swatted at her in disgust. "Come on, it_ isn't_ that hard."

"Fine! Keep up with us, brat." That sentence, although filled with such hostility, made Eren ecstatic. Eren beamed at him and Levi swiftly turned away to walk home. Everyone began walking behind him, Hanji holding Eren's hand as they talked, Eren sometimes stuttering and saying gibberish because he didn't know a word. Hanji helped him with that, and Eren would jump happily when he learned a new word.

"Eren is a sweetheart, isn't he?" Levi hadn't noticed Petra sneak up to him. He grunted.

"He's a brat. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, he sure seems to like you a lot," Erwin said and Levi huffed.

"Only reason why is 'cause nobody likes him. He's a loner."

Levi, although he wasn't looking at either of them, knew they were looking at him with a doubtful look.

"He doesn't seem like a loner to me." Erwin said and he motioned his head to where Eren was in pack. Levi looked back. Eren held hands with Hanji, smiling at Gunther and Eld as they talked to him. Levi shrugged.

"He's not my business."

Erwin grinned as he saw Eren smile at Levi's back. It was so endearing. Eren's eyes seemed to get shinier, his cheeks more flushed, and his whole aura seemed to get warmer.

"He really looks up to you," Erwin stated. "You should see the good in him." Erwin beamed at his words, seemingly proud of himself. Levi shrugged again and focused his attention on the sidewalk before them.

Eventually, the group began to dwindle down. Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Auruo all seemed to live in the same neighborhood and they left before everyone else. Eren's cheerful attitude seemed to deflate, but Hanji and Mike kept him company. Levi was surprised, just a tad, that although they walked in silence, Erwin still stuck next to him.

Hanji, Mike, and Erwin soon left, Hanji hugging Eren tightly and then launching herself at Levi until she was dragged by Erwin and pleading to let go of them.

Now there was a dreadful silence hanging over the remaining two. Levi kept himself on the edge of the sidewalk, trying to stay away from the cheerful brat. Eren didn't seem to get the hint for he kept walking closer. Levi swore he was going to just snap and lash out at the kid.

"L-Levi?" The tiny voice was squeaky, almost nervous. Actually, Levi was pretty positive the kid was nervous.

"What?" Levi grunted out. He was getting moodier and cautious by the second. Maybe the kid would shove him into the street as a car passed by. Maybe the kid was secretly planning a murder behind those green-blue-really-weird-colored eyes. Levi's mind was spiraling into chaos and he tensed up. Like a stray cat sensing human. Who knows what that disgusting piece of dirt is planning.

"Do… Do y-you," Eren began, stuttering over sloppily spoken words. Levi glared at the brat. Several minutes passed with Eren trying to find a way to say what he was thinking and Levi's eyes getting small and smaller as he continuously stared at the kid who he hated with a passion.

"_What_? Do I _what_?" Levi said in a more aggressive manner than he was planning to. But hey, he sure got a laugh when he saw the tiny brunette jump.

"Do you… Do you h-hate me?" Eren sure took his dandy time getting that out and Levi just wanted to smack the brat upside the head for wasting so much time getting one lousy question out.

Levi was surprised at the question, though. Maybe this brat wasn't as stupid and oblivious as he thought. Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren who stared at the pavement.

"Why ask?"

"Well…" Eren fidgeted. "You d-don't seem to b-be happy."

Levi raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not happy. I'm not sad either." Levi stated. He was neutral. He really didn't show his emotions well unless they were strong. And if they were strong, they had to be powerfully strong. He smirked when he noticed Eren look incredibly confused.

"Then… what are you?" Eren asked, his voice getting higher when he finished his question.

"I'm nothing. In a sense, emotionally, I'm_ nothing_."

Levi noted that they had finally reached their houses and Levi let out a breathe of relief. He was holding a conversation with this kid and he didn't really like it. He didn't like how personal it was getting.

"Alright, brat. Shoo." Levi swatted his hand in a motion that indicated Eren to go away. Levi noticed how Eren hadn't done as he was told and he looked at the brat.

"Okay. What is it _this_ time?" Levi said lowly. Almost threateningly as Eren just stood there thinking. Silence blanketed over them, and Levi gave up, turning around to enter his house.

That seemed to make Eren stop thinking and Eren called after him, "Levi! W-Wait!"

Levi groaned and smacked his chapped lips as he slowly turned around. This brat was going to be the death of him. The raven watched as the little boy ran up to him, stumbling a little, until he finally reached him.

"S-Since you're not happy. I…" Eren stopped midsentence and Levi sucked in a large breathe of air. "I want to make you happy!"

Levi's eyes widened a fraction at the statement and he laughed under his breathe. It wasn't a kindhearted laugh. It wasn't a laugh that people made when they heard something funny. The laugh Levi made was a mocking laugh. Mocking what the little boy had said. It was a bit funny though.

Levi studied Eren's expression. Levi's hand twitched when he began focusing more on the sparkling eyes filled with determination and excitement.

"I'd _love_ to see you try." Levi retorted with malice in his voice as he stormed into his house and slammed the door right on Eren Jaeger's determined face.

* * *

So, new chapter! Yay! I am so sorry for not updating earlier! First chapters are always hard for me to write and keep writing, but I'm pretty pleased with how it's going.

Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! Please review and favorite and follow! I appreciate all the feedback and love for the story!

Please give me advice, feedback; anything that you think will help me improve! If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask!

My tumblr is fuuckingtitans, but it isn't working currently and I'm trying to get it back up, but it's probably gonna take me a long time. For now, please just inbox me on my fanfiction or contact me on my tumblr fanmail or ask (if it's still working.) Thank you!


End file.
